And So The Mayhem Began
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: Just a short, kinda pointless story about The marauders meeting Harry for the first time.


Three young men were waiting anxiously in the waiting room of St. Mungo's hospital. One, with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes, was sitting quietly while the other two, one with colourless hair and black, watery eyes and the other with long, black hair and grey eyes, were playing exploding snap.

"I can't do this anymore, Wormtail!" The boy with black hair said, throwing down his cards, which promptly exploded. This boy's name was Sirius Black (Padfoot to his friends.) "The suspense is killing me!"

"You never were one for patience, Padfoot." The quiet one with Amber eyes said quietly. This boy's name was Remus Lupin (Moony to his friends.)

"Oh Shut it, Moony"

"He's right though, Padfoot." The third boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail to his friends) said. He gently put down his cards so as not to make them explode. Just then, a fourth boy entered the room. He had messy black hair that couldn't be tamed and hazel eyes shining with excitement beneath his wire rimmed glasses. This boy was James Potter (Prongs to his friends). As soon as he entered the room, all three boys jumped out of their seats.

"It's a boy," He said breathlessly. "Five pounds, six ounces. We named him Harry James."

"Well that's all well and good, Prongs," Sirius said impatiently. "But when do we get to _meet_ our little mini-marauder?"

"Come on," James said gesturing for them to follow him. "You van see him now." They entered the room to see a girl about their age with curly, red hair and startling green eyes, covered in sweat and holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Wow, Prongs." Remus said in a hushed tone. "He looks exactly like you."

"Except the eyes," Peter said in the same tone as Remus. "He has Lily's eyes."

"He's beautiful." Remus said.

"Now that we have _those_ sentiments out of the way, when can we teach him pranks?"

"Not till he can at least walk and talk, Padfoot." James laughed as his best friend pouted. 'But we can tell him about ours until then." Sirius immediately perked up.

"James!" Lily cried. "Don't give him ideas!" She gestured to Sirius. They all laughed and Remus said, "Can I hold him, Lily?"

"Of course, Remus. I trust _you_." They all laughed again and Lily handed the tiny baby Harry to Remus who said quietly,

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll protect you from those two." He gestured to James and Sirius.

"HEY!" They both cried.

"He's _MY_ son!" James said.

"Honestly, Moony." Sirius said in a mock hurt voice. "I can't believe you think so little of us!" Remus just snorted. "Hey, James. Can I hold him?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"If you're careful." James allowed.

"YAY!" Remus carefully passed the baby over to his childish friend.

"Don't listen to moony, Mini-Prongs." Sirius said. "He's full of-"

"Sirius." Lily warned

"Fine. It's his _time of the month_ if you know what I mean." He winked at the baby.

"That's it." James said. He snatched his son out of Sirius' arms. Harry immediately started crying.

"Look, Sirius." Lily sighed. "You've manipulated him already and he's not even a day old!"

They all laughed and after a long visit, the three boys left, leaving the new family on their own.

***************************************************************************

A few weeks later, Sirius came to Lily and James' Godrics Hollow home to visit. When Harry was down for a nap, Lily and James sat with Sirius to discuss something important.

"So, Sirius." Lily started. "How would you feel if we asked you to be Harry's godfather?"

"Really?" Sirius asked, surprised. "But...wouldn't Moony be a better choice?"

"Well..." James answered. "Yes, but there's two reasons we chose you. One, the ministry would never let a werewolf be a godfather. He's too _unstable_" he scoffed . "And two, you're my best friend. We want _you_ to do it."

"Okay!" Sirius said happily. Just then they heard a loud wail.

"I'll get him!" Sirius cried, getting up. "After all, he's _my_ godson."

And so the mayhem began.


End file.
